Nothing gold can stay
by kimmiehp
Summary: So Ponyboy gets raped...again. Well, for months he holds it in and stops eating and sleeping and cuts himself blah blah blah the usual. XD


He'd always believed in Robert Frosts poem. Nothing Gold Can Stay... Just like him. Ponyboy was once gold. New. Young, and innocent. Pure. The words meant nothing to him anymore. He wasn't pure. He wasn't innocent. He wasn't gold.

He was gold and now he's rust. Sitting on the ground, Ponyboy thought to himself comfortably watching the sunset. Everyone knew Ponyboy was sensitive, and loved all sorts of "girly" stuff. He didn't care what people thought at this moment. This was his time, time he needed desperately. Nothing gold can stay...

The words repeated over and over. Nothing gold can stay... He looked at his hand. All he saw was gross, disgust. He had been jumped a few weeks ago and stayed away from everyone. Even Soda.

It was like he was a completely different person now, he wasn't the little kid he was before.

He stood up and brushed the dirt off. The sunset had gone, just like his innocence.

There wasn't any point in telling anyone what had happened they would've started a rumble and, it would've done nothing but, repeated the cycle. They had taken away his innocence they weren't taking away his friends and family. " Hey Pony!" Another desperate voice. That's all they wanted was for Ponyboy to talk to tell them what was wrong. He knew he couldn't, though.

He stared deeply into Two-bit's eyes, showing he was still going to keep his thoughts and feelings contained. He actually scared Two-bit. He looked as if he was staring right into his soul.

It was the eyes of someone who had been through some stuff. Two-bit jumped aback, and continued walking. He didn't want to be like that towards his friends but, he didn't want them to know, he didn't want anyone to know.

Ponyboy walked inside, and avoided the concerning gazes, and gawks. Something muscular wrapped around Ponyboy frail arm. " Ponyboy it's supper time you need to eat." Darry...typical. Ponyboy hadn't been eating, dark circles had formed under his eyes, his skin was a very noticeable shade of white and, everyone had seen the cut marks formed on his wrists.

Ponyboy shook off Darry's hand and tried walking again but, Darry fed up with his attitude grabbed him again. " I said eat!"

Everyone else in the room stared at them in wonder.

Ponyboy gave him the death stare he gave Two-bit and just as him he backed off and, Ponyboy walked in his room. Steve laughed. " Man the kid keeps on he's gonna have a better reputation than Dal-" Steve was cut off by a hit on the head. " Shut up Steve!" Dally yelled.

Minutes later Ponyboy walked in the room his conscious getting to him. He felt bad for doing that to the guys, when they are just worried. So he sat at the dinner table, he didn't eat but, he came in there. " C'mon Ponyboy just try to eat, you like it, it's your favorite" Soda cooed. Ponyby gazed blankly at the wall.

 _" Go on Greaser. You like it!"_

Images and words poured into his head from that night. A shrill pain banged on his head. He lifted his hand to his head rubbing it where it hurt. " Are you okay Ponyboy?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy looked all around. Everyone looking at him...just like that night. Everyone holding him down looking at him. "Stop..." Ponyboy mumbled. Everyone kept staring. " Stop! Please!" " Ponyboy what's wrong?" Soda asked. _" What's wrong greaser? Don't you like it?"_

" NO!" He pushed away from the table, suddenly getting dizzy, he fell on his butt. The not eating started getting to him.

Two-bit walked over to him and helped him up. " Ponyboy are you on drugs?" Of course that's their first thought, Ponyboy thought to himself. " Let me go!" Ponyboy shouted. " Ponyboy we're just worried about you, just tell us what's wrong honey." Soda kept pushing. This was his worst nightmare.

 _" Come on baby, say you like it, and beg for more..."_

" I don't like it..." He mumbled again. " What's wrong with you?" Steve asked. Ponyboy had broken out in a sweat. He couldn't take it anymore they were urging him to say it and they wouldn't stop unless they found out what he was hiding.

A tear, slid down Ponyboy's cheek, then another and more after that.

After a while he was sobbing. " Please don't make me say it..." He sobbed his heart out what he was holding in for months.

Each of them were eager to find out what it was. " Please pony..." Soda tried reaching out, but Ponyboy flinched away. He buried his head in his arms and knees. " I've tried holding it in. I- I Can't anymore. It's killing me. Please don't hate me...Please." Ponyboy pleaded. " Pony we could never hate you we love you please..." This time Johnny spoke up surprisingly.

" A few months ago...some socs jumped me. They beat me up you know the usual. Then... Bob he.. Started touching me. Then he kissed me and started feeling me up. Before I knew it he had... r- raped me. After that he continued to do it over and over again. He hasn't done it in a couple weeks... He said if I told anyone he'd kill me."

No one had been expecting that...

A/N: So ya another Ponyboy raped, I can't help it I'm addicted. Didn't feel like putting nasty details XD. I just got bored and decided to put this one I don't think Imma update it lol But, I'd appreciate it if you give me a suggestion on what you would want me to write about next anything. I only read the outsiders supernatural and merlin basically all the time so, suggestions would be nice. BUYAAA GUISE


End file.
